


Just What I Wanted

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Since it’s so close to Christmas, why not have a Christmas ROTG fic! Jack’s been alone for 300 years, right? So, obviously, even though he knows North he’s probably never gotten a Christmas gift. Well, Bunnymund gives him one, not knowing it’s his first. Fluff and feels happen.Merry Christmas all!"And we go back to fills, with some jackrabbit fluff. Fluffy as Bunny’s fur.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Just What I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/18/2013.

“There’s no point to it,” Bunny muttered to himself. He had been muttering this to himself for the past month, sometimes with more extensive commentary.   
  
“I don’t even know what he wants.”  
  
“North’s going to get him something far better.”  
  
“This isn’t what I do, what am I thinking?”  
  
“He doesn’t even need it, he’s gone three hundred years without one.”  
  
But no matter how much he muttered to himself, he had kept on designing, kept on gathering his supplies, and kept on crafting what he wanted to give Jack for Christmas. It kept him from thinking about the really difficult part of what he wanted to do, which was to give Jack the gift when the other Guardians weren’t around.  
  
Eventually, though, he had to bite that bullet and, in a stratagem he knew he was going to feel embarrassed about later, employed that elf that _would not leave_ the Warren, Sophie, and Jamie to relay the message to Jack that Bunny would like to see him on December 23.  
  
Jack agreed. It was only several days later, as Bunny was reworking a particularly intricate part of the gift, that he realized he hadn’t specified _where_ he wanted to meet him. And no matter what was going on that made him want to make Jack a Christmas present, he didn’t need a winter spirit showing up in the Warren high on everyone wishing for a white Christmas.  
  
Another round of elf-and-child-telephone later, Jack and Bunny were set to meet just after sunset, December 23, on the shore of the pond where Jack had been made a Guardian. It wasn’t an ideal location, but Bunny couldn’t make the elf understand anything more complicated.  
  
Bunny arrived first, holding Jack’s present in both hands, the wrapping paper crinkling rather noisily between his paws. North had winked at him in that irritating jolly way he had when he had asked if he could have the paper, with his magic running high at this time of year the old bandit probably knew what he was doing but that was no reason to act like this was _cute_ or something—  
  
A snowflake landed on his nose and Bunny looked up, smiling as he saw Jack swooping in. He tried to tell himself that maybe he would have done that loop-de-loop anyway—but it could be that he was that glad to see Bunny.  
  
“Hey there!” He landed a little way from Bunny and grinned at him. “So what’s the occasion? Why’d you have to talk to me through Jamie?”  
  
“It’s—well, it’s Christmas, well, not yet, but North always gives the best presents so I thought I’d go first and—okay. Jack, this is for you. Merry Christmas.” He held out the present and, to his surprise, Jack took it reverently, touching the paper gently with his fingertips rather than ripping it off at once.  
  
“No one’s,” he stopped and took a deep breath. “No one’s ever given me a Christmas present before. Not while I’ve been like this.”  
  
“I should have waited for North, then,” Bunny said, suddenly worried as Jack began to unwrap the present, “he would have gotten you something good.” He winced internally as Jack took out his gift and only looked puzzled at the various straps of tooled leather inset with turquoise.  
  
“It’s…beautiful…” Jack said. “But, um…what is it?”  
  
Bunny looked down. “When we fought with Pitch the night Sandy died, you dropped your staff while you were flying. Made a harness for it. Maybe you don’t need one, maybe it’s not your thing, but I—”  
  
“Bunny! You noticed that? You remembered?”  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
Jack smiled. “Help me put it on?”  
  
Bunny was sure that Jack made the process way more difficult than it needed to be, but when the harness was secured around his hoodie and the staff secured to his back, Bunny realized he didn’t mind having to buckle the last buckle while almost hugging Jack.  
  
He minded even less finding out that Jack was thinking the same thing as he hugged Bunny back before he could step away. “This is all I have to give in return,” Jack said quietly as the hug stretched on.  
  
“Good thing it’s just what I wanted, then,” Bunny said, holding him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: oh em gee so fluff and sweet. Also North is awesome even when he isn’t in one of your fics. :)


End file.
